


Rise of the uzumaki nation - the rise of the whirlpool

by Deltario



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Rise of the uzumaki nation - the rise of the whirlpool

In this story was from the author that made Rise of the Whirling tides -

This story starts in the land of whirlpool and this place is abandon and 


End file.
